1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to standards for supporting electrical fixtures and, more particularly, to nonconductive standards for receiving and supporting electrical fixtures, electrical boxes, and the like, and to anchor elements for anchoring the standard in the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,877, the inventor of which is the inventor herein, describes light standard apparatus designed primarily for original construction in which underground conduit extends upwardly into a light standard or support element, and a light fixture is in turn secured to the light standard. The apparatus of the '877 Patent includes a nonconductive tubular element and a nonconductive cap, with a metal bushing for receiving a light standard. The metal bushing includes provisions for appropriately grounding the light fixture secured to the light standard. Thus, the apparatus fully conforms to the National Electric Code. Stabilizers are used to help stabilize the cylindrical element beneath the surface of the ground. Below ground, the bottom of the light standard is cut at an angle for conveniently receiving metal or PVC conduit.
The '877 Patent discloses several different embodiments for various use environments, including a fixed base to be secured to concrete or other flat surface. Included among the various embodiments are different elements for providing the grounding elements for the light fixture to be secured to the light standard.
The '877 apparatus does not specifically direct itself to the problem of retrofitting a plastic or nonconductive light standard to existing underground wiring, and the like. Neither does it address itself to the use of a plastic bushing to which a light fixture may be secured with provisions for grounding the light fixture.
One of the problems of the prior art metal bushings is that the bushing may corrode or oxidize in time. The corrosion problem is alleviated by use of noncorrosive grounding elements within the nonconductive bushing on threads of cap.
The apparatus of the present invention directs itself to the use of a plastic, nonconductive light standard, with an integral thread nonconductive bushing, and with provisions for the grounding of a light fixture or other electrical element to the light standard apparatus in utilizing noncorrosive grounding elements with new on pre-existing underground wiring.